


Can't escape your soulmate

by killing_kurare



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Amber has waited so long for this day ... and then Mag comes along and destroys everything!





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [author's choice, author's choice, soulmark AU -- people who hate their soulmark try to camouflage them with tattoos](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/684919.html?thread=90069879#t90069879)

 

Amber had decided to do this without any kind of Zydrate. She wanted to watch, wanted to feel, wanted to enjoy every second of this procedure she had waited for so long. Ever since she had seen the soulmarks of the other girls her age and how artful they were compared to Amber’s, she had tried to hide it with her clothes or makeup. But when she was alone she would look at her mark and bitter tears streamed down her face. She was a Largo, the daughter of the most powerful man in the world, and yet they made fun of her because of these stupid boring spots. They were in fact just three dark spots on her forearm, nothing more and nothing less. No lines, no flourishes, no nothing. Just boring.

She had begged and pleaded with her daddy to let her get a tattoo as to beautify her mark, to finally make it match her personality, but he said she had to be at least 18 years old to be sure. It was a big step to alter your mark for there was the possibility to miss your soulmate, but years passed and Amber couldn’t care less. She didn’t need another person to fulfil her, she was happy with her life as it was, and if she never found a partner, what the heck. Her brothers weren’t too keen on it either. The number of people she knew who had found their soulmate was awfully low anyway.

So now, one day after her 18th birthday, she hadn’t even bothered to ask for permission. She went to her appointment with the best tattoo artist and showed him what she wanted. She had drawn a picture when she was ten years old, always imagining how amazing it would look once it was on her skin.

And now this would finally come true. From all the operations she had, from changing her hair, her eye color, her whole face, Amber had never been as excited as now to see the result.

And indeed it was better than expected. She couldn’t tear her eyes from her arm, had to look at it all the time, turn her arm this and that way, clench and relax her hand to see how it moved slightly on her skin.

Hurrying home she couldn’t wait to show her family. Goodbye long-armed tops, goodbye sleeves, goodbye gloves!

Elated she danced through the house, on her way to Daddy’s office, when suddenly …

“Amber? What is this?”

Amber’s smile disappeared and she turned her head towards the voice. “What do you want?”

These haunting eyes Blind Mag’s focussed on her, dark lips opened in something that resembled shock.

“What is this?” Mag repeated and motioned to Amber’s arm.

Now the girl’s smile returned, and proudly she answered: “What does it look like? It’s my soulmark. I’ve created it myself,” she explained and held out her arm to let Mag get a closer look.

But the smile was once again wiped off of her face when Mag shoved up her own sleeves … and revealed a mark that looked exactly like Amber’s.

Amber gasped. “What? But … this must be a mistake … this can’t be possible,” she breathed, but then anger took over. First Daddy liked her better, then of course she had the better voice, people adored her … and now this?! Even her very own soulmark, created to be unique ...

“Why are you taking everything away from me!” she screamed and stormed off.

Mag stayed back, trying to process what just happened.

“Oh no …” was all she could whisper when it dawned on her.

 


End file.
